


Unexpected

by Prince_Indy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Bisexual Male Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Indy/pseuds/Prince_Indy
Summary: Spencer's personality was different than expected as shown objectsOr5 things spencer had that no one expected
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 242





	Unexpected

1\. Socks

Spencer had an adorable reputation for never wearing matching socks. It was just a facet of his personality. If anyone ever asked him about it, he would go on a long-winded explanation of how they are bad luck. He broken his ankle last time he wore them afterall. 

However, when he walked into work in a basic monocrome outfit all the way down to the socks, his friends all took their own turn glancing over him. His clothes were neater than usual despite his hair being tangled. Spencer looked as if he had spent more time on his outfit than he ever had, mainly because he did. His compulsive thinking got the best of him that morning; however, it was all worth it because it calmed his ever ticking nerves. He visibly lacked his normal, colorful attire and matching smile.

He buried himself in his work for most of the day. Thanking all hypothetical higher powers that they were not called onto a case. The young man had talked to the doctor at his mother's hospital the night before and he was going to have to meet with her that evening. He hadn't gotten near enough shut eye the previous night and could not bring himself to cordinate a colorful outfit and matching mismatch socks. It was a lot more in depth than it seemed after all. Black on white seemed to be his best bet, so long as he didn't spill his coffee. 

He didn't even bother to mismatch his socks as he was already prepared for a very no good, unlucky day. The last thing he wanted to do was make a combination of mismatched socks unlucky as well.

Spencer's thinking was rightfully so, as he fell while getting off the bus. The nasty bruise was less concerning to him then trying to clean his good white shirt.

2\. Novellas

Everyone knew Spencer's bookcases, and entire home were lined with hundreds of books. He could open his own library at this point, if he wished to. His collection ranged from textbooks; to criminology specialists; even to books from the early 19th century. Each had a special place in Spencer's apartment and in his heart as well.

What no one realized though was that, tucked into the very corner, closest to his window, there sat a ten book collection of very cheesy romance novels. They collected a very impressive dust pile as Spencer hadn't read them in years, not that he needed to, he could recall them at will. While he wasn't ashamed of them per say, he didn't openly read them like he wanted to in front of his friends. He regularly opted for light academia on the jet or metro home. 

His love for romance novels came from the old poems his mother would give him to memorize. A idea of the perfect storybook, adorable relationship often gave him something to day dream of in his highschool classes.

He indulged in them often in his college days. after he lost another friend or partner. Spencer would let himself imagine a life with a lady friend, or friend of any gender orientation for that matter. A picture perfect story. A picture perfect life for him. Then he decided to join the FBI and the picture pefect reality floated away with his academic friendships. 

The last time he had let himself indulge in a sweet like sugar imaginary novella was before Meace died. He wanted to think of ways to woo her, after what had happened though, Those stories were banished to the dusty corner where they lay stacked today. 

He couldn't let himself imagine like that again, it always made it hurt more in the end.

3\. Decoration 

The first sleepover that Reid and Garcia had was accidental. He had come over to lend her a book and they had ended up bingeing Doctor who until ungodly hours of the night. It soon became routine. They made a promise to each other that at bare minimum they would have a sleepover once a month. It didn't matter if they got drunk and passed cold out at 9pm, danced to science parodies until 2am, or even cried together over hard cases or personal struggles. They were in it together, and together they would stay.

The first time they stayed at Spencer's apartment for a sleepover, he was apprehensive. However, the universe decided it was going to happen. It pounded rain and hail as they pulled into Reid's parking garage. They were originally going to stop so he could get his things, but the rain made it eminent that no one was going out in that weather. Especially not Penelope's beloved baby. She would never hurt her car like that.

So they wound up on Reid's couch, freshly uncluttered of books. A stack of board games was set out for Garcia to pick from while hot chocolate was being prepared in the kitchen. However, being the nosy lady Penelope was, she had a gander around. She moved over to Spencer's desk, like most of the apartment, it was neat but very full. What caught her eye though, was a tri-colored mini flag tucked in with the identical black pens. It was faded and slightly worn. She assumed it was well loved.

When Spencer returned with hot chocolate, he nearly dropped the scolding drinks on his star trek pajamas. He caught himself though, not wanting 2nd degree burns to deal with. The storm raged on as he sat the drinks down. The lights flicked but for once, he didn't care. If there were no lights, he wouldn't have to face his bestfriend.

"Pen, look, i- i can- look i can explain." He explained inelegantly as he plucked his bisexual pride flag out of her hands, returning it to it's rightful spot. 

"You don't have to"

"Yeah i do, you need to know that I'm not a- a"

Before he could finished that sentence, he was stopped. "Do not finish that sentence, boy wonder. You are amazing and no matter if you are gay-"

"Bi"

"-or bi, or straight you mean the world to me. You are amazing the way you are. Who you let love you for your who you are is none of my business. I just better get the gossip either way" The shorter woman, lacking her sparkly heels which sat in the doorway, hugged her friend tight. Spencer layed his chin on Penelope's head as a tear slipped down his face. He had always been met with hate and ridicule for his pride and sexuality. He was even scared to tell his mom. 

They stayed there together as the stormed knocked out the lights and their drinks became cold and stale. The pair didn't even care, their togetherness was more important. 

4\. Plush

When Emily 'died' it hit him like a freight train. He was unable to cope, he hadn't felt a loss like that in a very long time. It took him a week to even allow himself to get out of bed and shower. He had been living of water and penutbutter crackers until that day, not wanting to leave the dark cocoon of his room as his head pounded with emotional and physical pain. 

He worked up the courage to pack his things up and get on the bus. They outside light made him hiss with pain. He would have laughed if he was in any other mental state. He was acting like a 15th century vampire for Einstein's sake.

He was really out of it.

He finally made it to his destination. With only 2 wraps on the door it opened. He was met with emptiness in his eyeline. His ears processed the situation before his eyes did. 

"Uncle Spencer!" 

A young boy was grabbing his leg and swinging them slightly. That young boy was his godson, Henry. He mustered up a smile, for the young boy's sake and ruffled his long hair. 

"Henry LaMontagne, you know not to answer the door without- oh Spencer, I'll go grab JJ." 

Reid just nodded a silent thanks as Henry pulled him inside. Will's accent was very distinct compared to most of DC. Calming. Familiar. JJ came in with a towel over her shoulder, clothes slightly damp from washing up lunch. 

She smiled sadly at the man, and he couldn't take it any longer. He collapsed into her open arms and stayed there. He cried on her shoulder and she occasionally did too. 

They did this for multiple weeks. However, on the night before they returned to work was the worst. He had cried too much and was light headed. There was no way he could safely travel home but Henry was not allowing either of his parents to leave during bedtime. So they had him hunker down in the guest room for the night. Spencer could ride in with JJ in the morning. 

He unpacked his outfit he kept on him, a habit from school he'd never let go of, that's not a story for right now though. Once he was layed out and ready for the morning. He crawled under the covers, sleep pants on but shirtless. With his ever occuring nightmares, sleeping in shirts wasn't smart.

Spencer grabbed a small, worn stuffed elephant. It was baby blue, and the ears made crinkly noises as did the tail. The noise calmed him. It was the only real childhood toy he had that wasn't educational. He kept it tucked away in his go bag though, especially when they doubled up. He felt asleep quickly, toy clutched tightly to his chest. 

He awoke to a small hand tapping his face, making him jolt back and hit his head on the headboard with as quiet of a groan as he could manage. He flicked the lamp on, and shoved his glasses to his face. Henry's blond hair and face came into view and he squinted, this time out of confusion. 

"Hey Henry, are you okay?" He asked in a hushed whisper as his door was open. He felt his body chill and pulled his blanket up on his chest more.

The boy nodded sleepily and handed his uncle his toy back. "I was going to the bathroom and when i came back you were crying and you dropped this"

Spencer face flushed in the warm light as he took the toy and set it beside him quickly. "Thanks bud, I'm okay. You can go back to bed.

"It's okay to be cry, uncle Spence. Mama says its how our selves get over complicated feelin's" He paused before continuing, doing his best to say the more complicated words. "i like your stuffed animal. I have a dinosuar named Max. He keeps me safe when Mama and Daddy are away doing work. I take him to school sometimes. The other kids laugh but i don't really care cause they don't matter." The boy's voice was matter of fact and it made Spencer laugh. 

He almost forgot what was upseting him in his dream. "That's very wise of you. You must get that from your mama." 

They spoke for a little while longer before henry yawned. He was ushered off to bed and the Spencer took his own advice, laying back down. Maybe his stuffed animal was nothing to be ashamed of. It helped him. 

5\. Ink

Only a few months into their relationship, Luke encountered one of Spencer's episodes. He normally kept his emotions in check until he was alone or close enough to it but this was something too emotionally consuming.

They had been closing in on the unsub, they were literally on their way to intercep him. The man was killing mother's of young girls that had been raped. He was conviced the mother's should've protected their children better and was seeking to be a vigilante for them. He would rape the mothers and then shoot them three times. Head, heart, genitals.

They surronded the unsub in his warehouse. A woman without her shirt on, who's pants were unbuttoned, was at the end of his gun. They had gotten there in time. She hadn't been hurt yet. They did their best to diffuse the situation, however their best efforts failed. He shot the woman through the collarbone before Rossi's bullet could get to him. 

The man, who was bleeding from his side was taken into custody. Spencer rushed over to the woman, applying pressure to her wound with her shirt. He talked to her as JJ called for medical assistance. He calmed her as her shirt bledthrough onto his fingers. When she lost consciousness, and soon her pulse he wasted no time abandoning the wound and starting compression. 

They were in perfect time. 1..2..3..4..5.. He kept pressing into her chest, willing her back to life. Her daughter needed her. Blood from her wound leaked onto her chest and all over his hands. He didn't care. He needed to save her. Where were the medics? He was having trouble thinking straight, it made his head hurt. When they did arrive, he didn't realize it was them at first. They got him off of the woman and tried to save her. They could not. She were too far gone.

Spencer felt the walls closing in, he shoved passed his friend, who he could vaguely hear consoling him and into the outside. The air was cold and making the blood crack on his hands. He had failed, god damn it, he failed again. He wiped his hands on his shirt. Staining the lavender color. 

He found the bathroom and began to clean his hands. Soap..water..not working...hotter...more soap... He fell into a trance like state, his mind overflowing with pain, guilt and accusations. 

Luke watched the torment go down and couldn't stand by as his boyfriend suffered. Despite if the team saying it would be best to leave him be, Luke wouldn't. He could help, Spencer taught him how.

He grabbed the leather bag out of the SUV that sat in Spencer's normal spot and traced the man's steps. He tried to door and thanked god Spencer hadn't locked it. He close it gently, as to not spook the younger man. 

"I think they're clean"

Spencer was pulled out of hus mind by the soothing voice but his body didn't register the movement. "What?"

"Your hands, they're clean." Luke said calmly. His voice was firm, not demanding or harsh, but consistent, to provide a comfort. He turned the faucet off, concerned that only the hot water was on.

"Oh" 

"Here, let's get you changed"

Spencer was complacent as Luke pulled his button up off. Normally touch stressed him out but with Luke it was different. With Luke, everything was different. The older man trashed the lavender shirt, there was no salvaging it. he could just buy another. 

Luke had never actually seen Spencer shirtless before, wanting to do things that involved touching on his terms. He did his best to not gawk at the man. He placed his hands on Spencer's chest. "Okay?" 

"Okay" Spencer confirmed. His tense shoulders relaxed the slightest bit as Luke ran his hands over the man's torso, sides and back. Contact. It helped him ground himself and also helped him realize no one was upset with him. Luke wasn't mad.

Luke's hands ran down Spencer's sides and stopped just under his last rib. Latin words were written neatly around his ribcage. He mouthed the words to to himself quietly, trying to translate them.

"Occum's razor. To remind me that some things don't need to be thought about so much" Reid spoke quietly, voice hoarse. He defended his choice, depsite knowing Luke wouldn't judge himself for it, even if it was shocking. 

The older man smiled and nodded. He traced the words with his thumb before giving Spencer a quick squeeze. Spencer's tattoo fit him and was also quite attractive but Luke would keep that to himself for now. He pulled his shirt out of the messinger bag and over Spencer's frame. Depsite being shorter, Luke's clothes hung off the man's shoulders a little. He was quite lanky after all. The smell of his boyfriend calmed him, it's why Luke let him keep a shirt of his in the bag. 

They walked out together. Where they were met with the team consoling Spencer and a appreciative smile forming on his face. Luke knew his boy was going to be okay.

He also knew the conversations about the meaning of his own tatoos would be interesting.


End file.
